Greaves/Hawt: Vulture's Contraband
Damos Crusade Campaign Greaves: "I still think this is a bad idea." Hawt: "Relax wolf man. No one is going to see or hear this session. No guards this time, this conversation is just between you, me, and Foster." Foster: "Greetings, Wolf Mutant, Greaves Fenrir." Hawt: "Just do what you normally do, and this will go smoothly." Greaves: "Speaking of that, you were there with me, so you should know all the facts. So why are you insisting on reviewing the mission with me?" Hawt: "Foster and I weren't there the entire time. So there is some missing data on the mission. I don't like having an incomplete file, even if it concerns a sketchy mission. Also, none of the others agreed to do this with me, so that's why it has to be you." Greaves: "What? Nobody else wanted your steak? Maybe I should start reconsidering myself." Hawt: "Hey, hey! I'll have you know that I never serve anything below a five star meal whenever I see things through personally. Part of the deal was that I would cook the steak myself, and provide you with several different steak sauces throughout the two and a half weeks. (Courtesy of my cousin Chili jalapeno.)" Greaves: "Sigh.......... Let's just get this over with." Vulture's Contraband Greaves: This didn't even start out as a mission at first. We were in a space station gathering supplies, when Randall just decided to shoot Arbites soldiers out of the blue. This brought us all under arrest. We had to listen to a pompous Arbites Captain, as he waved his authority around. It was completely unpleasant. Nicole tried to get us out of it by proving to the man that she was a noble, but he wasn't hearing it. "I believe we don't have enough space for them inside the prison cells.......... Eject them outside!" He ordered. I was about to tear this man apart, when I heard a loud "WAIT!" in the distance. From behind us, a man limping on a prosthetic leg came up.- Hawt: That's the disadvantage of not having a good Tech Priest with you. Greaves: Excuse me, I'm still talking here! Hawt: Just saying! Greaves:.......... As I was saying, the man limped up, and requested the captain to leave us with him. The stranger threw a bag filled with gold bricks at the captain's feet. Starstruck, the captain picked one up, and examined it in awe. He hastily grabbed the rest of the gold, and let us go saying, "Gentlemen, do you see any troublemakers here? I do not! Just ordinary citizens. Yes. Good day!" Just as the arbites soldiers where out of eyesight, Randall took a shot at the man whom saved us. Fortunately for him, Randall sucks at aim. Hawt: What!? Why?- How could anybody do something so absurd? Greaves: Beats me. The man must be a complete nut-job. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a team killing fucktard. Hawt: No kidding. So this guy just recruited all of you? Just like that? Greaves: Yup. He gave us a chance to return the favor. He told us that he needed something that needed to be taken care of, and wondered if we were up for the job. Taking Randall's gun away from him, we agreed to see what his situation was. We followed him into his ship. He led us in his ship's cargo room, and stated "Ladies and gentlemen, you are here to deliver.... THIS!!........" Nothing.... He scratched his head.... "Um.... hold on a second." He took out a walkie-talkie, and muttered into it. "Okay.... Ah good!... *Ahem*." He waddled a few steps away. "Let me try that again; LADIES and GENTLEMEN! You are here to deliver...THIS!!" From out of nowhere, a giant metallic box dropped, sending me flying back. I instinctually drew my sword, only to sheath it a few seconds later after I got my bearings. The man wouldn't say what was in the box, despite Shizon's prodding. He only said that he needed to have the box transported to the other side of the station, "... while inside THIS!". Another box came down. This one was on a hover transport, but even more suprising was the material the box was made of. It was made of wood! Or so it seemed. "It's fake wood, but it looks convincing enough." The stranger said; tapping the box as he spoke. Hawt: Is this where I came in? Greaves: Yes, actually. Nicole had just told me she wanted a cup of coffee, and then you were right there. How did you know where to find us anyways? Hawt: Saw you traveling behind that odd man. You're not exactly the most inconspicuous person around. Why, many would question if you're even a person. Greaves: *Twitch* Will Kauffe, I believe can be said about you, ya tin can coffee machine. Hawt:........... Well I suppose we tech priests are largely misunderstood.... ANYHOW, back to the mission! I followed you from a safe distance until I decided that I needed to make my presence known. Only to have a gun pointed in my face by the sketchy fellow with the third rate leg. Demanding who I was and why I was there. What nerve. After I was vouched for by all of you, I asked what what the situation was. Only to discover that it was moving contraband. You guys didn't even discuss pay! What amateurs! That is the first rule in business! Then that Shizon fellow told me he planned on stealing that box from the man during the mission. I couldn't even believe what was happening. Greaves: Yet, you went along with us. Hawt: HEY That-..... I have more in stake in this crusade than you know. I can't have you hooligans dying on me, so I joined to make sure you all had a better chance at staying alive. Greaves: Wow. You almost make that sound noble. *rolls eyes* Hawt: *Scoffs* What would you now about nobility? Answer; Absolutely nothing. So get on with the story! Greaves:..........So we agreed on doing the job. It went smoothly at first. The box was transported unto a tram, and we got on to guard it. The vehicle in question was a carrier that had a driver's seat, and hanged from a rail that was attached to the ceiling. As we moved forward, some people stared at the wooden box in wonder, but none dared to approach it. The mission seemed like it was going to be easy. Until we came to the Arbites' first checkpoint. The man in charge approached us, demanding what was going on. "I wasn't notified of this, why is this cargo here!?" He demanded. Nicole intercepted him telling him, "Of course we didn't tell you. Would you want people having foreknowledge that this box was going to be here? We needed to keep this a secret." The Arbites took in Nicole's words, and pondered as he examined the box. Scrying every inch of the wooden structure. "I see what you mean, however I'm still going to need proper authorization before I can let you through here. You will have to contact your superior, and get his or her signature written down-" Nicole interrupted, "Done. What do I need to sign?" The officer stammered. "Pardon? Are you saying, that you are the owner of this shipment?" Nicole answered, "Yes I am. I am Nicole of the Zachary noble lineage; And this container is mine. If you're saying I need to sign something, just give it to me." Hawt: That part actually surprised me truth be told. I would never have figured her as a fellow noble. But then again, she did have a nice leg. Greaves: What is with you and legs? Hawt: It's where the superior prosthetic was implanted. I have an eye for these things. Just like I notice your upgraded left eye. You should consider getting the right one tuned up as well. Greaves: Trust me; I wouldn't go through 'upgrades' unless I needed them. Hawt: You're just like the smuggler fellow! He refused my offer too. Come to think of it. I didn't see him during the exchange. He just showed up after we passed the arbites. Next thing I know, the Arbites demand that we stop, and the smuggler told the driver to punch it. Greaves: Then the Arbites gave chase. Hawt: Yeah, and they shot at us on their own tram. They took out the driver. I was nearby and tried to take the body out of the seat, but Shizon was insistent on taking the body. Our internal struggle left the driver seat for Nicole to take control of the wheel. After getting shot at with by more bullets, none of which hit me, I moved to the panel next to the driver seat and opened it. I asked Nicole what she needed the vehicle to do, and she demanded to make it go faster. Greaves: If I recall correctly, the rail craft did shutter at one point, almost slowing down to a halt. Hawt: I did have a little difficulty at first, but the machine spirit begrudgingly answered my wishes. We went top speed. Greaves: Thank goodness for that. While you were busy with that, Randall took another pot shot at the smuggler, but missed. Shizon was able to find a chance to shoot at the Arbites' tram. His expertly made shot hit the tram where it attached to the ceiling, causing it to careen in front of us, and crashing into the ground just to the left of our rail craft. After we subdued Randall a second time, I demanded to know what was in the box that was so precious, our lives were being risked to ensure its safety. He laughed. Telling us that we shouldn't be sticking our noses in what we didn't need to know. Hawt: I hate this next part.... Greaves: The man was smart. He had an ambush waiting for us just outside the arbites' jurisdiction. Hundreds of guns pointed at us from all directions. Made worst by the fact that he had the vehicle stopped somehow. We had no choice but to surrender. I hated what happened, but something bothered me about the situation. That's when I realized what it was; I asked the smuggler, "That's quite alot of men you have..... Why did you not use them? Why did you hire us to move your cargo?" He smiled. "Simple, I just wish not to waste manpower on such trivial matters." I decided to press further. "Whose side do you work for!?" Hawt: Obviously, he was a pirate smuggler; just in it for himself. That should've been clear to you. Greaves: Then he accused us of being pirates ourselves. I couldn't help but laugh, "You think we're pirates!?" Hawt: Didn't matter what he thought of us, we still got thrown in his jail. Greaves: Yeah, and I got muzzled. Hawt: That was fun- I mean completely horrible, and completely over the line....... Did I mentioned, that I sent Foster over to the ship, with coordinates of our last location? Greaves: Everyone saw that. Didn't matter though, that thing took forever to get back to the ship. Foster: The infill structure of the space station was difficult to navigate. Hawt: Didn't someone try to contact the ship? Greaves: I believe so, but Red Ded was the only one that answered. He didn't understand a damn thing. Bloody ork. Hawt: *sigh* Then we got thrown in a cage. Everyone moved pretty quickly to initiate their own plan to get out of the cage, especially Randall. He tried to squeeze through the bars! The guards just pistol whipped him back in. I couldn't do anything, because they were using a neanderthal technology. Fortunately for us, they decided to let us out. They led us to their disgusting mess hall, and served us beer. I tasted it, but it was HORRIBLE! You couldn't even call that a beverage! I intentionally spilled the rest of it on the floor. Greaves: Then we were led to the boss's room. As soon as we entered, I demanded my swords back. We got our weaponry easily enough, except for Randal. The pirate smuggler asked us once again for our assistance. Shizon tried to ask him what was inside the box, but the pirate was adamant in not giving the identity up. I spoke up for all of us, "We'll do it on two conditions. First, what's your name?" He replied, "Usually people give out their own name before asking for someone else's." So we told him who we are, and he told us people called him, Vulture. Hawt: After that, you whispered something to Vulture. What was that? Greaves: That's a private affair that has nothing to do with you. Now I believe we've done enough for one day. If we stay in here any longer, people will start to get suspicious. Hawt: I suppose we can finish this tomorrow. Same time? Greaves: That depends on how good you can cook a steak, Hawt. To Be Continued.